


In Case of Emergency

by AlessNox



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Tea, Writing, emergencies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessNox/pseuds/AlessNox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is charged with making a list of what supplies they would need in case of an emergency.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Case of Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> For Rose O' Sharon who suggested the work and Edhla on her birthday.

"John, why are we doing this again?" Sherlock asked as he sat at the table staring at the open word processor on John's laptop.

"For Mrs. Hudson," John said. "The city now requires that every rental housing establishment must have a safety evaluation and shelter plan on file."

"But why am I the one writing it?" Sherlock asked petulantly.

John walked over to him and crossed his arms. He was wearing a large red apron imprinted with an enormous daisy that he had borrowed from Mrs Hudson and bright yellow latex gloves. "You are writing it, because I am cleaning shards of glass and jam from the ceiling that got there because " _someone_ " wanted to see what would happen if you heated a sealed jar of orange marmalade over a Bunsen burner. Come now Sherlock, you know enough about emergencies to do this. You've caused enough of them to be considered an expert on the subject. Just write down what necessities we would need to survive here if there was a bombing or a zombie apocalypse or some such. Use that big brain of yours, okay? I have work to do.

Sherlock sighed and began to write:

  * _In case of an emergency, remain in the building._
  * _Listen to public broadcasts on the television, radio, or internet for status reports._
  * _Prepare the shelter by placing in it things that you will need to sustain yourself during the emergency in case regular supplies are disrupted._



**Necessities:**

**Bottled water;**

**Tea (about 10 boxes);**

**Tea-pot (china);**

**Tea-spoons;**

**Mugs;**

**Sugar;**

**Canned goods: such as baked beans;**

**Can opener;**

 

"How is this, John?" Sherlock asked.

John walked back into the room and looked over Sherlock's shoulder. "That looks good, but it is our plan, not a plan for the entire city. It's okay to put down more personal items that you would need."

"Alright," Sherlock said before adding to the list.

 

**Microscope;**

**Nicotine patches **50 - 100** ;**

**Skull;**

**Violin and case;**

"I think that just about does it," Sherlock said.

Just then John walked in. He placed a steaming mug of tea on the table next to Sherlock. "I am almost done in there, but I thought that we both could use a cup of tea." He placed a hand on Sherlock's shoulder, and leaned over to read the list. "Oh, and you forgot to add milk," he said before going back to the kitchen.

Sherlock took a sip of the tea. It burned a bit at first, but then the sweet taste of a perfectly brewed cup of tea filled his mouth and nostrils. He sighed, taking a moment to appreciate the warm cup before placing it down on the table and adding a few more words. Then he sat back and read the list with satisfaction.

  * _Prepare the shelter by placing in it things that you will need to sustain yourself during the emergency in case regular supplies are disrupted._



**Necessities:**

**Bottled water;**

**Tea (about 10 boxes);**

**Tea-pot (china);**

**Tea-spoons;**

**Mugs;**

**Sugar;**

**Canned goods: such as baked beans;**

**Can opener;**

**Microscope;**

**Nicotine patches **50 - 100** ;**

**Violin and case;**

**Milk;**

**John.**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] In Case of Emergency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105225) by [AlessNox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessNox/pseuds/AlessNox)




End file.
